escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El misterio de Salem's Lot
|lengua = Inglés |tema = |género = Terror, gótico |editorial = Doubleday |fecha_publicación = 1975 |formato = |páginas = 439 p |isbn = |traductor = Marta I. Guastavino |adaptación = |ilustrador = |artista = |publicación = |tipo de publicación = |editorial = Pomaire |ciudad = Barcelona |país = |fecha = 1976 |formato = Tapa dura con sobrecubierta |páginas = 589 |isbn = |precedido_por = Carrie |seguido_por = El resplandor }} El misterio de Salem's Lot (título original Salem's Lot'') es la segunda novela del escritor estadounidense Stephen King, publicada originalmente en 1975. En español se publicó primero con el título ''La hora del vampiro'' (La noche del vampiro' en Chile). Originalmente King había elegido el título ''Second Coming ("Segunda venida"), pero luego se decidió por Jerusalem's Lot. Los editores (Doubleday), pensando que sonaba demasiado religioso, recortaron el título a "'Salem's Lot". La novela fue adaptada dos veces para la televisión, una miniserie de 1979 y un remake de la misma en 2004. Además, en el año 1995, la BBC la adaptó para un radioteatro. Argumento Ben Mears había entrado en la casa de los Marsten veinte años atrás, por una apuesta infantil, y lo que vio entonces aún poblaba sus pesadillas. Ahora, como escritor consagrado, tras la muerte de su esposa ha vuelto a Jerusalem's Lot, un pueblo tranquilo y adormilado donde nunca sucedía nada extraordinario. Hasta que los niños empezaron a desaparecer, los animales morían desangrados y la onda expansiva del horror vació el pueblo y se lo dejó a ellos. Quienes quiera que fueran. Contexto Mientras enseñaba un curso de Fantasía y Ciencia Ficción en la Academia Hampden, King fue inspirado por Drácula, uno de los libros incluidos en la clase. "Una noche, mientras revivía por segunda vez las aventuras del sanguinario Conde, pregunté a mi esposa qué habría ocurrido si Drácula hubiera aparecido en la América de los años setenta. 'Probablemente habría acabado atropellado por un taxi,' me respondí a mí mismo con una carcajada. Cerramos el asunto, pero en los días siguientes, mi mente seguía volviendo a la idea. Pensé que mi esposa probablemente tendría razón - si el legendario Conde viniese a Nueva York. Pero si llegase a aparecer en un pequeño pueblo, ¿qué pasaría? Entonces decidí que quería averiguarlo, así que escribí 'Salem's Lot, que fue originalmente titulada como Second Coming." King se explaya sobre esta época en su ensayo para la revista Adeline titulado "On Becoming a Brand Name" (Feb 1980): "Empecé a darle vueltas a la idea en mi mente, y comenzó a tomar forma una posible novela. Pensé que haría una buena, si podía crear una ciudad ficticia con suficiente realidad para compensar la irreal amenaza de un montón de vampiros." Las influencias políticas de la época influyeron bastante en el estilo de escribir de la novela de King. La corrupción en el gobierno es un factor importante en la inspiración de la historia. "Escribí Salem's Lot, durante el período en el que el comité Ervin estaba en sesión. Ese es también el período en que nos enteramos de la desintegración de Ellsberg, las cintas de la Casa Blanca, la sospechas, la ominosa relación entre la CIA y Gordon Liddy, las noticias sobre la lista de enemigos, las auditorías de los manifestantes contra la inteligencia. En 1973, parecía que el Gobierno Federal había participado en tantas operaciones encubiertas que, al igual que los asesinatos por los que Juan Corona fue declarado culpable de la matanza en California, el horror parecía nunca acabar... Cada novela es en cierta medida un retrato psicológico del novelista, y creo que la obscenidad indecible en Salem's Lot tiene algo que ver con mi propia desilusión y el consiguiente temor por el futuro. El secreto en Salem's Lot es la paranoia, prevaleció el espíritu de aquellos años. Se trata de un libro sobre vampiros, aunque también es un libro sobre casas silenciosas, sombras ocultas, de personas que ya no son lo que eran. En cierto modo, se parece más a La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos de lo que se parece a Drácula. El miedo detrás de 'Salem's Lot parece ser que el Gobierno ha invadido a todo el mundo. " King escribió primero sobre Jerusalem's Lot en un cuento corto del mismo título (titulado en español Los Misterios del Gusano), escrito en la universidad, y que años más tarde apareció publicado por vez primera en la antología Night Shift. En su libro de no-ficción, Danse Macabre, King recuerda un sueño que tuvo cuando tenía ocho años de edad. En el sueño, vio el cuerpo de un hombre ahorcado colgando de la rama de un andamio en una colina. "El cadáver tenía un cartel: ROBERT BURNS. Pero cuando el viento movió el cadáver, vi que era mi cara; podrida y comida por las aves, sí, pero evidentemente era la mía. Y después, el cadáver abrió los ojos y me miró. Desperté gritando, seguro de que el muerto estaría inclinado sobre mí, en la oscuridad. Dieciséis años después, fui capaz de utilizar el sueño como una de las imágenes centrales en mi novela Salem's Lot. Solo cambié el nombre del cadáver por Hubie Marsten." En una edición de 1969 del "The Garbage Truck", una columna escrita por King para el periódico de la universidad de Maine en Orono, King previó la llegada de Salem's Lot escribiendo: "A principios de 1800 toda una secta de líderes, un extraño, el mejor en la persuasión religiosa, desapareció de su pueblo (Jeremiah's Lot), en Vermont. La ciudad permanece deshabitada hasta el día de hoy." Además de Drácula, The Haunting of Hill House de Shirley Jackson y Peyton Place de Grace Metalious son citadas como fuente de inspiración para Salem's Lot. Edición ilustrada En 2005, Centipede Press publicó una edición limitada de lujo de Salem's Lot con fotografías en blanco y negro, los dos cuentos "Jerusalem's Lot" y "One for the Road", y más de cincuenta páginas de material eliminado. Un edición en tapa dura con un prefacio escrito por King fue posteriormente comercializado. Posteriormente fue publicado en español por la editorial Plaza & Janés. Material eliminado * Diferentes nombres para la ciudad y el vampiro, 'Salem's Lot es llamado "Momson" (mencionado al final del libro como una ciudad de Vermont cuyos residentes desaparecieron misteriosamente en 1923), y Barlow es llamado "Sarlinov". * Una conversación entre Susan y Ben acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del mal. * Una versión extendida de la escena en la que Straker ofrece su "sacrificio" a su "padre oscuro". * Una escena en la que después de ser declarado muerto, el vampirismo de Danny Glick se muestra mucho más prominente. * La carta de Barlow a los protagonistas es, en cambio, una casette de grabación. Una Susan vampirizada está con él. * Un destino más horrible para el Dr. Jimmy Cody. En el manuscrito original, es empalado por cuchillos en una trampa tendida por los vampiros. Aquí es devorado vivo por las ratas. * Más escenas de vampiros causando el caos; Sandy McDougall es mordido por su bebé Randy, Dud Rogers muerde a Ruthie Crockett. Más tarde, la citada McDougall es asesinada por Jimmy Cody. * El Padre Callahan, el cura lleno de problemas del pueblo, encuentra su fin de un modo diferente. En lugar de ser obligado a beber la sangre de Barlow y a abandonar la ciudad maldita, marca al vampiro con un cuchillo antes de suicidarse. Furioso, el vampiro profana el cuerpo del sacerdote, decapitándolo y colgándolo al revés. * Barlow muere por la luz del sol en lugar de ser asesinado por una estaca enterrada en su corazón. Más ratas están presentes en el enfrentamiento final. * La casa de los Marsten, fue remodelada por Barlow mientras que en la versión publicada la dejan como estaba. Adaptaciones * En 1979 se hizo una miniserie para televisión titulada El Misterio de Salem's Lot en España y La Noche del Vampiro en Latinoamérica. Fue dirigida por Tobe Hooper (La Masacre de Texas) y cuenta con una espléndida banda sonora compuesta por Harry Sukman. En España, debido a su éxito, se estrenó en cines una versión recortada titulada erróneamente Phantasma 2. * En 1995 la BBC realizó un radioteatro basado en la novela. * En 2004 se realizó un remake de la miniserie anterior protagonizada por Rob Lowe y distribuida por Warner Bros. y TNT. Curiosidades * El sacerdote católico del lugar llamado Donald Callahan es atacado por Barlow, pero éste, en vez de morderlo, le obliga a beber su sangre, de manera que Callahan queda entre la vida y la muerte (no es vampiro pero tampoco es un humano puro). Finalmente toma un autobús y se va del pueblo. Este personaje reaparecerá más tarde en los tomos 5, 6 y 7 de la saga de la Torre Oscura, escritas por el mismo King años después. * Esta novela sirvió como inspiración para la novela ligera Shiki de 1999, la cual tuvo adaptación al manga y al anime. * Un personaje que aparece brevemente en esta novela, Clyde Corliss, vuelve a aparecer en la novela El ciclo del hombre lobo, siendo la quinta víctima de este. * En los cuentos "Un trago de despedida" (incluido en la colección de relatos El umbral de la noche) y en "Los Misterios del Gusano" se hace referencia a Salem's Lot y qué puede pasar si uno se acerca al lugar. * El pueblo de Jerusalem's Lot sirvió de prototipo para futuras ciudades ficticias como Castle Rock, Maine y Derry, Maine. * Es la primera novela de King en la que el protagonista es un escritor. * El misterio de 'Salem's Lot fue el primer libro de King en mostrar variados personajes, algunos de los cuales volverían a aparecer en libros como Apocalipsis e It. * Este libro es el que se le da a leer al zombi que se está intentando amaestrar en la película El día de los muertos de George A. Romero * Jerusalem's lot también se menciona en el libro "Cementerio de animales" dándole mala espina a la protagonista cuando ve el cartel de desvío por la carretera. * En La historia de Lisey, la protagonista Lisey Landon vuelve a fumar, y se compra una caja de Salem's Light haciendo clara referencia a Salem's Lot. *En Jerusalem's lot hay una calle que se llama Elm Street, como el nombre de la calle donde se desarrollan las películas "Nightmare on Elm Street" con Freddy Krueger. *En el anime Kekkai Sensen, la ciudad donde ocurre la acción se denomina Hellsalem's Lot, clara referencia a la ciudad creada por Stephen King. Bibliografía * ''El misterio de Salem's lot, Stephen King, Plaza & Janes, 2007. ISBN 978-84-01-33638-6 Categoría:Novelas de Stephen King Categoría:Novelas de vampiros